1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of adhesive backed rulers in general, and in particular to a luminous multilayered adhesive backed ruler specifically designed for fishermen.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,932,897; 4,149,320; 4,351,113; and 4,367,590, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse adhesive backed measuring tapes.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical self stick measuring tape specifically designed for fishermen to measure their catch both during the daylight hours and at night to insure that the particular fish caught meets or exceeds the minimum size requirements for that species.
As most fishermen are all too well aware, one of the major problems with fishing at night is the difficulty in quickly and easily determining whether or not the fish that they just caught meets the minimum size requirement, and if it does not, they are obliged to release the fish as quickly as possible.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of fish ruler having luminous length and species indicia against which they can measure their catch at night to effect a fast release of the catch if necessary, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.